Sanada Yukimura (Uber Rare Cat)
Sanada Yukimura '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Sengoku Wargods Vajiras and Best of the Best events. True Form increases his speed and attack power. Cat Evolves into '''Wargod Yukimura '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Immortal Yukimura at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Incredibly fast movement speed. (Faster in true form.) *Deals massive damage to Black Enemies. *Cheap for an Uber Rare. *Recharge time is relatively fast for an Uber Rare. *Shortest possible foreswing and long backswing. *Many knockbacks. Cons: *Short range. *Low health. Strategy/Usage *Sanada Yukimura is incredibly fast, so he's best suited to either deal heavy damage to the enemy base or to slow down slow-attacking, slow-moving, or long-ranged enemy units such as Dark Emperor Nyandam. *However, do note that this unit stops after attacking and is quite expensive compared to other units that can do the same thing. This makes this strategy useless with lots of peons or when money is low. *One should summon this unit when your cats have reached the enemy base or when they've reached an enemy unit as described above. Overall, his usage is much like that of Awakened Bahamut. *On occasion this cat can take down Assassin Bear on his own. Do note that this doesn't happen all the time, and shouldn't be relied on as a sole strategy. *Sanada Yukimura is extremely good for cheese strategies because of it's relatively low cost and high damage output. If you do not have units like Awakened Bahamut, this unit can be a good replacement. *With it's massive damage against black enemies, Sanada Yukimura can be helpful against units like Bun Bun Black and Shadow Boxer K by being a reliable knockback pusher. It's backswing prevents it from being hit by attacks after dealing damage and is generally useful against most black enemies. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2050 *Chapter 2: $3075 *Chapter 3: $4100 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Attack Up: Adds 14% attack power at 40% health, increases 4% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Resist Freeze: Reduces freeze duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a floating bird. There are claws on his hands that he uses to attack. Has a small cat on his chest. *Evolved Form: Now has rocket boosters. Still has the cat on his chest. *True Form: Now much larger, with red horns, and a mainly red and black color palette. Zooms through the battlefield with black and crimson wings, and still attacks with his claws. The cat on his chest is now Crazed. Trivia *Sanada Yukimura is the name of a samurai who fought during the Sengoku period of feudal Japan. He originally served under Takeda Shingen. Eventually, Sanada Yukimura led his own army (which was after the warlord Takeda Shingen perished) in both the Osaka Summer Campaign and the Osaka Winter campaign. The summer campaign was a historic battle, as it was when Tokugawa Ieyasu became the new emperor of Japan. *Sanada Yukimura's damage ratio from all three forms is 1:2:3. *At level 40 and with all Void Fruit Treasures at 100%, Immortal Yukimura one-shot kills an unbuffed Director Kurosawah. *With the right combination of Combos, Immortal Yukimura can become faster than Brollow. *Immortal Yukimura is the 2nd fastest cat in the game, the fastest being Bullet train cat Gallery sanada yukimura desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) wargod yukimura desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) immortal yukimura desc.PNG|True form description (EN) Sanada Yukimura Attack Animation.gif|Sanada Yukimura's attack animation Wargod Sanada Yukimura Attack Animation.gif|Wargod Yukimura's attack animation immortalyukimuraattackanimation.gif|Immortal Yukimura's attack animation Sengoku.jpg Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/072.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%bf%bf%c5%c4%b9%ac%c2%bc ---- Units Release Order: '<< Salaryman Cat | Maeda Keiji >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Partially Resist Freeze Cats Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent